unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rift Castaway
Overview Rift Uri Castaway is a 30 year old Interloper, possessing the power of pyromancy. He has ashy gray skin, cheeks often covered with a darker ash from how many times he touches there. He has pure red eyes and blushes a mixture of red-pink, wearing generally red/black clothing, a blue hood-cape (never really pulled up), and brown leggings. He has a magical bag, with a pocket dimension on the inside. He is also Nera's knight & right-hand man, as well as the """Owner""" of Erulass Umehwae. He often contends with Redacted as they fight for Nera's affection. Backstory At the age of 23, Rift Castaway left his peaceful life at home working various odd jobs to experience the world, causing him to join up with Enigma and have crush-at-first-sight with a Vestra named Nera Dheldisan. The two go on to grow quite close up until Ravio Dens appears and is apprehended by Rift's orders. Over the growing months, Nera & Ravio would grow closer, eventually falling in love and dating - leaving Rift to his own devices. After Nera's poofing at the hands of her father, and Rift's defeat at the hands of Origin, a newly formed Rift -- going simply by his surname, "Castaway", as he has suffered memory loss -- stumbles across a new gem in New Home. As Vestras have to kiss to learn a language, he is promptly kissed. She introduces herself as "Nera", and the two spark an awkward friendship as they both swear each other is familiar, but can't put their finger on it. Deciding that neither of them should live on the streets, they scrounge up the money to buy an apartment together, where they live for the next couple of months. Nera & Castaway cuddle nightly on the couch as they fall asleep, until Nera has a terrible nightmare on night. She leads Castaway by heart to the old Enigma HQ, inhabited only by Ravio Dens, and brings Rift to the old mirror in the basement, where he recollects a portion of his memories. Nera has a breakdown as Rift, realizing who he is, tries to comfort her. They go back home for a couple more days, before being attacked by Thosdandrel & another Vestra named Elspet, who demand that Nera must come back to Aelakr, her home planet. This.. leaves Rift alone for a long while, before he receives a summons from her. There, they catch up and Rift is brought on as her knight as they fight against a force ravaging the land. Unfortunately, Nera deems this unsafe for Rift and forces him back down to Earth, leaving him helplessly wandering for a few more months. It is during this time that Red & Willow are brought to Aelakr for many months, before one day, Willow & her love interest Pamys are kidnapped by a Hunger agent, sending Red and Nera into a panic - they raid the house & Rift receives a summons from a Miss Zoraline Caspari, telling him to meet her at Enigma - once there, she beams him up to Aelakr to help out. Once the fiasco is dealt with, Nera takes him back. He continues to wander further. He receives a call from the UNITY computer after the destruction of the main Enigma tower, which he responds to - examining the objects in the room for months before being found by a Foundation MTF sent out due to the beginning of the STELLA project. He comes into custody of the Foundation & later awakens Wynna Dheldisan after she is found by Alter Ego. During the next couple of months, Wynna points down the location of Nera's gem, sending Rift to Red, where they once again wake up Wynna & head to Aelakr to find Nera. After reawakening her, Nera proposes the revival of Enigma - with her at the helm instead. and.. that is where we leave off. Weapons Rift has the power of pyromancy, he can summon & lob fireballs, or use the gauntlets on his hands to release explosions. For his weapons, he uses either 2 clawshots and a shield, or a dark purple sword named Vilethorn. Relationships *- Nera Dheldisan (Ex-crush, best friend.) *- Wynna Dheldisan (Ex-crush, ex-Vestra.) *- Erulass Umehwae (Friendly acquaintances) *- Redacted (Love rival.) *- Kaeris Hyde (Enemies) *- Ravio Dens (Best friends) *- Siirist Hael (Enigma) *- Calypso Lornelle (Love interest) *- Cecily Smith (Enigma) Arc Involvement *- The Story of Enigma & The Hunger *- STELLA Trivia *- Unsurprisingly, his favorite color is red. *- His favorite food is either mints, or Nera's cooking. *- Has loved Nera for a very long time.